No Poison Apple's gonna bring me down Believe it!
by LadyXNexus
Summary: Based on the fairytale Snow White and the 7 Dwarves,this short drabble series unfolds in modern highschool.From Sasuke as the Huntsman to Sakura as the queen,discover the events that a Poison Apple to modern circumstances. Suck at summeries lol Pairings:NarutoXOC
1. Mirror,Mirror on the wall

Inspired by the Fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarves~

This is a 9 part Drabble series~

This is set in a Modern Highschool.

Pairings: NarutoXOC

Cast:

Snow White- Hoshi Kusanagi

Prince- Naruto Uzumaki

Queen- Sakura Haruno

Magical Mirror- Tsunade

Humbert the Hunter- Sasuke Uchiha

Doc- Ino Yamanaka

Grumpy- Neji Hyuuga

Bashful- Hinata Hyuuga

Sneezy- Kiba Inuzuka

Dopey- Rock Lee

Happy- Chouji Akimichi

Sleepy- Shikamaru Nara

Drabble 1

Mirror, Mirror on the wall

Sakura flicked her shoulder length pink hair flirtatiously as she passed by the whole male population of Konoha High School.

She smiled sadistically as her ears picked up wolf whistling and boys mumbling her name. Oh how the queen of the school loved to be the center of attention. It made her feel alive, popular, loved... in control of the school.

Her hips swayed from side to side as she strolled down the hall and to her destination...the office where the principle and her first-aid teacher resided in, Lady Tsunade.

The pinkette passed the secretary Shizune without a second glance and barged into the office of the blonde busty principle. Tsunade shifted her bored eyes up to the grinning pinkette and raised an eyebrow.

''Yes Sakura?...''.

''Your always true to your word my lady...and I have a question for you! Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?...''.

''Easy it's Hoshi Kusanagi. Now leave Sakura! I'm craving for some sake and am starting to get annoyed with all the work stacking up on me...''Tsunade informed hastily as her tone reflected the mood of irritation. A lack of sake was driving her crazy. Sakura recognized this however was quick to display anger.

Her facial features froze over from the shock. Hoshi. Hoshi Kusanagi...Just stole the drama queen's spot light. Haruno the queen of the school and of the social pyramid.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her manicured hands tightly against her uniform skirt. Doors were slammed. Angry cries of frustration were heard throughout the school. Tsunade tutted at her childish behavior then rolled her eyes. After a moment this thought was dismissed when the absence of sake infiltrated once more. "Sake…"She winced before rushing around the room.

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki watched as the fuming pink queen bee passed him and scratched his head in confusion.

''Geez...Who pissed off Sakura to the edge?...I pity the poor sucker!''.


	2. Trouble Lies Ahead

**Here's part Two!:) Hopefully it meets the standards of people here xD**

**Anyway enjoy~**

**Reviews on my stories are always appreciated. They help me know whether or not to continue something, or if they are any good enjoy~**

[Trouble Lies Ahead]  
_

Sakura's green viciously angry eyes locked onto her prey and new rival in terms of being called 'Konoha's Number 1 Beauty'. The female brushed a strand of her long purple hair out of her face and behind her ear gently and gazed intensively down at her borrowed library book. Little did the female know that Sakura Haruno was going to knock her down a couple of notches, to show her that she is the top-bee and that no underling was going to steal her crown!

Sakura cleared her face, wiping away all traces of evil and plastering a fake and innocent smile upon her features. She walked out from behind her position behind a bookshelf and strolled past the table Hoshi sat at with a swagger to her walk.

Hoshi Kusanagi lifted her head up from her borrowed play 'Hamlet' for her English class and watched as the Queen Bee herself strolled past her with the most utmost confidence that the bubbly purplette wished she had.

Sakura shot her a coy smile masked with the presence of sweetness and waved happily at Hoshi. Immediately this enticed an aura of confusion to invade Hoshi's physique. This friendly persona was quite foreign to Hoshi, especially from the Queen of the school herself. Hoshi gazed at her cautiously as she exited the building, only relaxing and breathing out in relief when her presence was eliminated. To be honest, Hoshi Kusanagi felt intimidated by the pinkie. Anyone would have perfectly good reasons to: for she was the Queen of the School, in a very popular group of girls and all the handsome guys fall for her charm. One guy in particular Hoshi knew he adored Sakura...

And it made her heart jerk and twist in distain...And that guy was the quarterback of the Konoha football team...Naruto Uzumaki.

Hoshi developed a crush on the heart-throb of the school ever since she was assigned partners with him in Biology. He was so hopeless at the subject and indeed seemed a little oblivious on the manner. However this was merely depicted as 'adorable' in the view of the female. She fell for the Blonde man but deep down in her heart...in the pits of her sad heart she knew that Naruto wouldn't like her back in that manner.

However a different prospect of the situation resided elsewhere. Sakura flicked her pink hair seductively and lightly pressed her body near to the tense and cold one of Sasuke Uchiha. Her eyes fluttered innocently upon her act and her thin fingers coiled around her hair and twirled it around her fingers playfully.

''Sasu-kun~!...Will you be able to do me a favor?...''.

_

**Reviews would be awesome! That's if you want to of course xD**


End file.
